luego dicen que ver television no deja nada bueno!
by XimeB
Summary: Han pasado algunas semanas desde que Mirai Trunks regresó a su tiempo y Bulma quiere recobrar la normalidad en su vida, pero cierto sayayin no parece muy cooperador.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

-**Ahora de nuevo regreso al género humor que me gusta más, estos capítulos creo que serán cortos porque todo se va a a desarrollar en el mismo dìa, pero pienso compensarlo actualizando con frecuencia**

**Sigamosle agradeciendole a Akira Toriyama por su genial idea al crear al Universo y los personajes de Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

- 

¡**Y luego dicen que mirar televisión no deja nada bueno!**

**-**

- 

**Primer round**  


-

Bulma se encontraba un tanto sorprendida, pasadas algunas semanas después de que Mirai Trunks había sido revivido y luego de algún tiempo de que se había ido de nuevo a su época Vegeta parecía haber encontrado algo de paz consigo mismo y de nuevo empezó a entrenar disciplinadamente, cosa que la tenía muy contenta a pesar de que en algún momento había pensado que odiaba que gastara tanto de su tiempo en la cámara de gravedad.

Era mucho mejor que tenerlo tirado en un sillón como si fuera un almohadón todo el día.

Le llamaba también poderosamente la atención que el haber pasado tiempo con su hijo, ya casi un hombre hecho y derecho le hubiera hecho cambiar su actitud con respecto al bebé que tenía en la casa.

Parecía no poder esperar a que creciera un poco para empezar a entrenarlo, contrario a como se había comportado con él antes, cuando con costos lo alzaba a ver como si hubiera algo en su pequeño hijo que lo molestara o le preocupara demasiado haciendo que le fuera casi insoportable su presencia.

Sabía que de nada hubiera servido preguntarle que era lo que sucedía, pues aún con ella Vegeta no era el tipo de persona que compartía sus preocupaciones, especialmente si creía que él podía resolverlo sólo, o peor aún, si creía que no existía nadie que pudiera resolverlo, pero se alegraba que fuese lo que hubiese sido ese impedimento para relacionarse con su hijo, este parecía haber ya desaparecido.

No le alegraba tanto por Vegeta como por chibi Trunks.

Ese niño a pesar de ser tan pequeño parecía adorar a su padre y desvivirse por llamar su atención, era una suerte que su ser del futuro hubiera llegado para corregir el presente, porque de no haber sido así, aunque su padre no hubiera muerto a manos de los androides, de haber seguido siendo tan distante con él como lo había sido antes de la llegada de su hijo del futuro, habría sido una figura paterna tan ausente como lo había sido al estar muerto en el tiempo de Mirai y al final le hubiera hecho un daño irreparable.

Suponía que el haber pasado tiempo con Mirai lo había hecho ver que su hijo lo necesitaba, despuès de todo era conmovedor ver como ese Trunks a pesar de ser casi un hombre seguía deseando la aprobación de su padre con tanta desesperación.

Vegeta también había deseado que su hijo lo admirara, así esto no hubiera sido inicialmente tan evidente para los demás guerrreros de la tierra, que lo habían visto comportarse de manera grosera con su hijo sin saber que estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía al no tener ningún buen punto de referencia desde el cual partir, sin embargo al final de la batalla también habían visto lo mucho que le había importado el bienestar de su hijo.

Suponía que esa situación había ayudado a que, lo aceptara o no Vegeta, aquellos más que aliados ahora se habìan convertido en sus amigos.

Inclusive el pequeño Gohan que estaba entrando en una edad tan difícil sin contar con un padre que lo guiara parecía haberle tomado un especial aprecio a Vegeta, el cual era tan seco con él como con su hijo, lo cual era una gran cosa porque con los otros en vez de seco era abiertamente agresivo.

Además Mirai parecía encantado de pasar tiempo con ambos, pues aparentemente en su tiempo Gohan fue una especie de figura paterna para él.

Cosa que habìa hecho que ella tambièn apreciara aùn màs a Gohan.

Segùn lo que le habìa contado Mirai ese niño había sido el ùnico sobreviviente de los guerreros de la tierra y el que se habìa encargado de protegerlos y de servir de padre substituto a Trunks durante el tiempo màs terrible que pudiera imaginarse y al final inclusive habìa entregado su vida por ellos.

Durante un rato estuvo pensando lo afortunada que habìa sido al vivir en esa lìnea temporal en la que podìa disfrutar en paz de su familia.

Estaba terminando de acostar a su bebé en la cuna, ahora que ya era el momento de que durmiera en su propia habitación, cuando decidió que sería una buena idea celebrar ese acontecimiento con su pareja, después de todo con el nacimiento de Trunks, la pelea con los androides, el torneo de Cell, luego el tiempo en que Vegeta estuvo muy deprimido y la estadía de Mirai Trunks en la casa no habían podido pasar mucho tiempo de "calidad" juntos.

Y a ella le estaba haciendo mucha falta esa "calidad".

Por lo que buscó entre su ropa una bata de dormir rosada muy pequeña que estaba adornada con un lacito rojo en el escote y que hacía juego con una braguita que tenía unos lazos rojos a cada lado de la cadera que podían soltarse para dejar al descubierto, bueno, lo que quedaba debajo.

Vegeta como una costumbre adquirida en su tiempo de depresión quedó con el mal habito de ver televisión a altas horas de la noche y se le ocurrió la genial idea de bajar a acompañarlo para ver que sería lo que estaba viendo a esas horas.

Mientras caminaba hacia el salón en el que su pareja estaba sentado de espaldas a ella, miraba como el reflejo de la pantalla iluminaba como única fuente de luz la figura masculina recostada relajadamente en el amplio sillón frente a la pantalla.

Al acercarse se dio cuenta que en vez de mirar ningún canal en especifico él tan solo pasaba los canales uno tras otro sin quedarse viendo ningún programa.

¡Hombres, son iguales en todo el Universo!

En eso recordó que la gente de la compañía de cable le había dicho que tendrían algunos canales para adultos gratuitamente algunos días si estaban interesados, y antes de que ella les dijera un rotundo NO, su madre que estaba junto a ella mientras ese hombre les ofrecía el servicio, de manera muy sonriente aceptó el vergonzoso obsequio.

Había sido tal la impresión que no pudo decir nada mientras su madre se la llevaba del brazo a buscar ni recordaba que cosa.

Lo que sí recordaba era un horrible comentario que su madre había hecho acerca de lo mucho que ambas podían aprender viendo esos programas para hacer con sus respectivos mariditos.

¡Que horror!

Había cosas que estaban hechas para permanecer siendo un misterio, como la vida privada de los padres.

**Especialmente la vida privada de los padres.**

¡Ugh!

Bulma trató de borrar de su mente cualquier pensamiento que pudiera traumatizarla de por vida y aniquilar su vida romántica para siempre cuando la imagen de Vegeta en pantaloneta y una camiseta sin mangas la rescató y le quitó del cerebro cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él.

Jugando de inocente se acercó y sentándose sobre sus piernas le dijo;

-¿ te molesta si me quedo viendo televisión contigo?

Vegeta la miró y haciéndose el difícil le respondió, sonriendo de la manera en que sabía ella se derretiría, al mismo tiempo que la aprisionaba pasándole un fuerte brazo por la cintura;

- no, no quiero quedarme viendo esa estúpida pantalla contigo.

Bulma conocía el juego así que se hizo la resentida he intentó levantarse de su regazo, sin poder lograrlo;

- Cómo quieras, entonces me llevo mi magnifico y escultural cuerpo conmigo para dormir en esa gran cama que queda en ese gran cuarto en el que estoy muy solita porque¡ah!, no te había contado, Trunks hoy empezó a dormir solito en su habitación.

Eso pareció llamar la atención del hombre que la tenía aprisionada, pues abrió un tanto los ojos y sonrió de manera sospechosa mientras la acercaba aún más a él y le susurraba en el oído:

-ya veo, entonces tienes miedo de dormir solita en esa gran cama en medio de esa gran habitación y viniste a ver si este gran amante te pega un gran revolcón.

-¡VEGETA!

-ah, perdón¿no era eso?, entonces me quedo aquí viendo televisión.

Y dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a la pantalla mientras seguía surfeando canales sin soltar a su presa pareció disponerse a seguir ahí sentadote.

Si, si era eso lo que quería.

Pero no era para que lo dijera así, por lo que Bulma dejó salir un bufido de frustración que empezó a transformarse en enojo cuando escuchó como el sayayín que había empezado a bajar su mano hacia su cadera dejaba salir entre dientes una risita burlona.

Esto no se va a terminar aquí Vegeta...

Resultado;

Vegeta 1, Bulma 0.

-

-

* * *

**- **

**Como siempre, sigo tomando de referencia para mi historia las historias que he escrito antes pues sigo el hilo de el mismo Universo, así que si escribo algo refiriendome a un acontecimiento pasado y quieren saber a que me refiero talvez sería buena idea darse una leidita a las historias anteriores.**

**Todavía se vale dejar comentarios en ellas porque a veces me sirven para guiarme para hechos futuros en la historia que estoy desarrollando. **

**Supongo que es evidente que el Vegeta que describo se comporta de manera muy diferente cuando se encuentra en público a cuando se encuentra a solas con Bulma, por fortuna para ella. **

**Por razones evidentes los próximos capítulos los pasaré de categoría a M. **

**Espero que no les parezca eso muy molesto.**

**Si no les gusta haganmelo saber en un review y si les gusta tambien, porfa.**

**Besitos.**

**XimeB. **

-

* * *


	2. Segundo round

* * *

**-Afortunadamente AkiraToriyama, a quien pertenece Dragon Ball Z, no lee este fic, porque de ser así posiblemente me mandaría a matar.**

**Para la gente que no me va a matar, espero que les guste. **

* * *

**-**

**- **

**Luego dicen que ver televisión no deja nada bueno.**

**- **

**Segundo Round.**

-

-

Detestaba estar perdiendo de esa manera, no quería parecer desesperada por la "atención" de Vegeta al además de ir a sentársele en las piernas encima rogarle que la llevara a la cama para hacerle el amor de manera apasionada y salvaje.

Podía tratar de hacer que aprendiera a hacerlo de una manera romántica otro día en que no tuviera tantas ganas.

¡ Sigue soñando Bulma!

Seguía pensando con toda la velocidad que daba, su ya de cualquier manera rápido cerebro, en cómo hacer para que pareciera que era él el que estaba teniendo la iniciativa cuando se dio cuenta que la clave para acceder a los canales no recomendables para menores de edad no estaba activada, dado que ya era como la octava vuelta que le daba a todos los canales desde que ella estaba allí y no habían pasado por ellos y como Vegeta no estaba buscando nada en especial podía aprovechar para educarlo un poco en cuanto a lo que era aceptable o inaceptable socialmente en la cultura terrestre en ese aspecto.

Además de aumentar su libido de manera que fuera él quien muriera de ganas por ella.

Su "maridito", como gustaba llamarle su madre seguía surfeando canales y al mismo tiempo acercaba peligrosamente su mano a un lugar desde el cual podría hacerle perder el poco autocontrol que aún le quedaba, y la idea era que él la sedujera, no que ella se le tirara encima y lo violara.

No es que a ella le molestara tomar la iniciativa, de hecho había sido ella la que se había acercado en esta ocasión, pero le hubiera gustado que él fuera más activo en esta vez, después de todo a todo el mundo le gusta sentirse deseado.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que él solía estar tan interesado en el tema como ella, e iniciaba las "conversaciones" con tanta o más frecuencia como lo hacía ella.

Así que regresando al plan que estaba intentando improvisar sobre la marcha se inclinó un poco hacia delante tomando el control de la mano de Vegeta que pareció distraerse de lo que estaba tratando de hacer con la otra mano y subiendo esta de nuevo a la cintura de Bulma la trató de apartar un poco mientras tiraba de nuevo con suavidad del control que nunca había soltado del todo;

- yo llegué aquí primero, si quieres hacerte con este aparato vas a tener que darme algo bueno a cambio.

Si, claro, ya verás lo que te voy a dar.

Bulma puso su mejor cara de inocencia y mirando a Vegeta a los ojos le explicó con su voz menos sexy;

- es que este televisor no tiene actualizados los canales y programarlo es muy fácil para que acepte los nuevos, préstamelo solo un momento, te prometo que te lo devuelvo enseguida, es que hace días prometí a mi madre hacerlo y siempre se me olvida y entre los canales hay uno de recetas de cocina en que ella está muy interesada.

Sabía que usando la comida que su madre preparaba como excusa podría distraerlo un instante como para que soltara el control y ella podría activar los canales en que estaba interesada en ese momento, no tenía la menor intención de enseñarlo a hacerlo, y luego de ese día tenía toda la intención de bloquearlos de nuevo.

No quería que de repente se le convirtiera en un pervertido como Rochi.

Bulma activó rápidamente los canales y como una buena niña le entregó el control a Vegeta que no había dejado de observarla como si no le hubiera creído que se lo iba a devolver.

Él tomó el control con una expresión de ligera sorpresa y lo revisò un poco como esperando que fuera a explotar o algo.

¡Que desconfiado!

Luego al asegurarse que no habìa peligro, arrellanándose de nuevo en el sillón siguió haciendo lo mismo que antes, incluida la mirada perdida en la pantalla mientras pasaba los canales y el jueguito con el lazo de la braga de Bulma intentando desatarla como sin querer.

Bulma se acomodò un poco màs para poder mirarle la cara, pues querìa ver su expresiòn cuando descubriera lo que los nuevos canales traìan,.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

A pesar de que ella no estaba viendo la pantalla se diò cuenta inmediatamente cuando llegò a su objetivo, porque Vegeta abriò un poco la boca y mucho los ojos.

Ademàs dejò de pasar los canales.

Bulma se permitiò mirar a Vegeta y disfrutar de su rostro que demostraba un gran interès y que inclusive habìa ladeado un poco la cabeza lo cual le recordò a los cachorritos cuando veìan algo sorprendente.

Sonriendo malignamente le preguntò al sayayìn que parecìa imnotizado por la pantalla;

-¿Qué te parece?

Vegeta sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, pero olvidando un poco su juego con el lazito de la braguita le respondió mirándose de alguna manera algo alegre;

-¿Crees que la anciana me pueda hacer algo así?

¿QUÉ?, No podía creerlo, Vegeta tenía fantasias con su madre, y ella que no quería que se le transformara en un pervertido cuando ya eso había sucedido.

¡UGH!

-¿PORQUÉ MI MADRE¡YO PUEDO HACER PERFECTAMENTE CUALQUIER COSA MEJOR DE LO QUE LO HARÍA ELLA, PERVERTIDO!!!!

-¿pervertido¿que te pasa, te volviste loca?, además estoy seguro que no podrías hacer algo así.

Vegeta tenía esa expresión de sorpresa e inocencia que le hizo girar la cabeza para averiguar que era lo que quería que le hiciera su madre y que ella no era capaz de hacer.

Y cuando llevò sus ojos a la pantalla ella tambièn abriò los ojos y se sonrojò de la verguenza que le diò su cochina mente.

Vegeta estaba viendo el canal de cocina.

Y si, ella era incapaz de hacer un pastel de carne de ese tamaño.

resultado;

Vegeta, 1, el mismo de antes.

Bulma, -40.

-

-

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda y yo dije que los capítulos iban a ser cortitos pero frecuentes, espero se hayan divertido con este.**

**Como es evidente este fic va a ser entero desde el punto de vista de Bulma, ya haré otros con otros puntos de vista o mezclados.**

**Muchísimas gracias a la gente que me ha puesto comentarios, eso me da ánimo para actualizar con frecuencia, dayanarod, himeko.hoshi, Jaz021, lunaenamorada, caroone, Anibal, Shadir, Sabrina dragonlady.**

**¡Gracias!**

**Y a la gente que lo ha leído y no me ha puesto nada espero que no sea porque no les gustó, de todos modos, animense, estoy segura que pueden poner un comentario diciendo de manera amable porque no les gustó.**

**Espero saber pronto de ustedes.**

**Besitos, XimeB **

* * *


	3. Tercer round

* * *

**Dragon Ball Z fue creado por Akira Toriyama y yo sòlo tomo prestados algunos personajes en su Universo para torturarlos un poquito, esta vez la tortura le toca a Bulma.**

**¡ Es que es taan divertido!**

**¡Muaajaja!( por si acaso no se entendió eso fue una risa malvada)  
**

**-**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Luego dicen que ver television no deja nada bueno**

**-**

**-**

**Tercer round**

**-**

¡Que horror, tenìa que encontrar alguna manera de volver a poner los ànimos acorde a la ocasiòn!

Bueno, despuès de recuperarse de la impresiòn que le produjo su propia mente cochina al malinterpretar el interès inocente de Vegeta en el canal de cocina por una fantasía obscena por su madre, Bulma lo dejò mirar un poco màs la preparaciòn del pastel de carne sabiendo que su interès en ese platillo no durarìa mucho.

Efectivamente despuès de poco tiempo de nuevo lo viò donde retomaba el control remoto para pasar canales otra vez.

Esta vez ella se asegùrò de tratar de mirar la pantalla de vez en cuando para no volver a cometer el mismo error de antes y no pasar otra verguenza igual.

No querìa correr el riezgo de ponerse en evidencia de nuevo, aunque el hombre presente pareciò no darse cuenta a que se habìa debido su enojo anterior.

Afortunadamente, despuès de todo no es para nada bonito que la gente se entere que una es tan mal pensada.

Ciertamente sabía que ella no era un angelito¡pero tampoco!

Vegeta de nuevo se detuvo en un canal y ella al mirar al televisor para averiguar que le habìa llamado la atenciòn esta vez se diò cuenta que ya habìan llegado a su objetivo.

La escena en la pantalla no tenìa nada de particular, aparentemente ese no era uno de los programas "duros", pero si era muy evidente que era lo que esa pareja estaba haciendo.

Ambos cuerpos en ese momento no tenìan nada de ropa encima pero la toma era muy cercana como para poder distinguir bien la anatomìa de ninguna de las dos personas, sin embargo a pesar que el sonido del televisor estaba muy atenuado para no molestar a nadie màs en la casa si les dejaba llegar suaves gemidos de alguna de las partes y algunas frases groseras por parte del hombre.

Bulma girò su cabeza para mirar al sayayìn que tenìa a la par y primero le pareciò ver curiosidad, pero muy pronto su rostro cambiò a uno de disgusto o ¿verguenza?

De hecho si no hubiesen estado en casi la oscuridad ella hubiera jurado que Vegeta se habìa sonrojado un poco.

¡Que encanto!

Se diò cuenta que èl se disponìa a cambiar el canal de nuevo y adelantandose a esa acción Bulma puso una de sus manos en la que èl tenìa sosteniendo el control remoto y con la voz más sensual que pudo le dijo;

-no, no cambies, al rato y sale algo que quieras hacer ¿ no crees?.

Por primera vez en el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, Vegeta pegó un brinquito en donde estaba sentado, la volviò a ver horrorizado y de hecho la soltò del todo y bajandola de su regazo se apartò un poco de ella mientras respiraba de manera agitada.

Ok, algo en esta escena no estaba bien.

Vegeta no era para nada un puritano como para escandalizarse por una cinta porno en que ni siquiera se notaban bien los cuerpos y muchísimo menos para apartarla de sus piernas si no había nadie mas presente.

Antes de volver a preguntar nada o llegar a ninguna conclusiòn acerca de la reacciòn tan poco alentadora de su pareja ella decidiò mejor recopilar un poco màs de informaciòn antes de volver a meter la pata, asì que primero miró hacia todo lado para asegurarse que ninguna otra persona se estaba acercando y luego se fijò un poco mejor en lo que estaba sucediendo en la pantalla.

La cámara se habìa alejado de la pareja y ya se podìa apreciar perfectamente a los actores a los que pertenecìan los dos cuerpos que se revolcaban hasta casi fusionarse en la pantalla y que se besaban de manera salvaje y hacìan indiscutiblemente el amor de forma algo ruda y era muy, pero que muy evidente que pertenecìan al mismo gènero.

El gènero de Vegeta.

Este pareciò encontrar su voz de repente y en un tono que demostraba enojo le dijo;

-¿QUIERES QUE HAGA ESO?!!!!.

Dejando salir un suspiro Bulma supuso que Kami habìa decidido mandarle todo el mal Karma que tenìa acumulado desde su infancia para cobràrserlo en un sola factura y aniquilar para siempre su vida sexual.

Mientras tanto Vegeta parecía estar luchando contra el asco que le provocaba imaginarse a su mujer fantaseando con verlo en esa situación por voluntad propia y Bulma seguía pensando como hacer para volver a calentar los ánimos, pero de momento por lo menos tenía que aclarar ese nuevo mal entendido;

-¡no, Vegeta, por supuesto que no, no me habìa dado cuenta que eran dos hombres!.

y entre dientes agregó sintiéndose de repente algo deprimida;

-yo solo creí que ese hombre estaba haciendole algo que nunca había visto hacerle a una mujer.

Nota mental; revisar la programación antes de tratar de usarla como afrodisiaco.

El no hacerlo podía ser perjudicial para la salud sexual.

Hasta estaba comenzando a sospechar que desbloquear esos canales había sido una muy, pero que muy mala idea y no estaba segura de poder remediar ese último revés.

Después de todo antes nunca había necesitado de ayuda de ese tipo para que Vegeta se le tirara encima.

Se encontraba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para notar que él había cambiado de canal y luego apagado el televisor hasta que sintió una mano masculina que acariciaba su muslo en la oscuridad y subía muy, muy despacio por él.

Bulma levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Vegeta justo frente a ella, y se dió cuenta que estaba sonriendo de la manera que ella encontraba más exitante.

Tenía esa expresión felina de depredador viendo a un pajarito.

Y ella era el pajarito.

Tal parecía que su táctica estaba empezando a dar resultado, tarde, pero segura y su suerte estaba a punto de cambiar.

Resultado;

Vegeta;1

Bulma;1

-

* * *

**No se preocupen, esto todavìa no se acaba.**

**Muchísimas gracias a la gente que ha sido tan amable al dejar sus comentario en el último capítulo, Dayanarod, Sabrina dragonlady, Himeko. hoshi, juanis, shadir, caroone, Edoras, Anibal, jaz021, Aome y Lu. **

**Que bueno que esta historia les està haciendo tanta gracia, esa era la intenciòn, y no se preocupen que las cosas van a mejorar para Bulma, despuès de todo esta historia es de gènero humor romance, asì que no la puedo dejar llorando de ganas al final.**

**¡Gracias!**

**Y a los que no han comentado¡ no sean tìmidos!**

**Espero saber pronto de ustedes.**

**Besitos, XimeB **

* * *


	4. Cuarto round

* * *

**El genio responsable de que yo pueda divertirme escribiendo es Akira Toriyama que es a quien pertenece Dragon Ball Z.**

**Ahora, esta historia es toda mía, salida de mi cabecita.**

**Aunque como se dará cuenta quién lea esta historia no está más que un poquito pasada, decidí en este capítulo cambiarle la categoria a M para que nadie me acuse de pervertir menores, así que menores ya lo saben, no la lean o si la leen ya estan advertidos.**

**Para todos los demás que como yo ya estamos en edad legal, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**-**

**- **

Y luego dicen que ver televisión no deja nada bueno

-

Cuarto round.

-

- 

Bulma sentía donde la mano de Vegeta se deslizaba lenta y suavemente subiendo por su pierna, mientras él se inclinaba y ponía húmedos besos sobre su cuello.

¡Eso era el cielo!

Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba un momento como ese, así que, olvidando todos los errores y malentendidos anteriores se dispuso a disfrutar del momento e inclinándose ella también pasó sus brazos alrededor de Vegeta y buscó a su vez su cuello.

Él dejó salir un ronco gruñido al sentir como ella lo lamía y le daba suaves mordiscos y levantándola sin el menor esfuerzo la sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Bulma al rodearlo con sus piernas podía sentir debajo suyo como el sayayin la deseaba con la misma intensidad que ella estaba sintiendo y se dejó llevar por las oleadas de placer que las manos que le acariciaban la espalda provocaban, mientras sus bocas se fundían en cálidos y salvajes besos y sus cuerpos se empezaban a mover ritmicamente imitando los movimientos que les esperaban más adelante.

A lo largo del tiempo que tenían juntos habían llegado a conocerse muy bien y sabían que hacer para que los momentos que compartían cuando estaban solos no tuvieran comparación con nada que hubiesen sentido con ninguna otra persona antes.

Ella decidió que era demasiada la ropa que había entre ellos y apartando su boca un momento bajó sus manos por el tórax de Vegeta tomando su camiseta por los bordes y empezando a subirla, él comprendió perfectamente lo que ella deseaba y dejando de acariciarla por un momento permitió que Bulma empezara a desnudarlo subiendo los brazos para facilitarle la tarea.

Bulma arrojó la prenda donde primero pudo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse admirando al hombre que tenía frente a ella.

Podrían pasar mil años y estaba segura que jamás encontraría a otra criatura tan perfecta en ningún otro lugar de la galaxia.

Todo en él parecía esculpido en mármol, su rostro tan varonil y sin embargo tan diferente del resto de los hombres, posiblemente por no pertenecer a este planeta, sus músculos eran firmes como una piedra pulida bajo la suave piel dorada de manera que era como tocar una estatua.

Una obra maestra.

Suponía que él sabía que estaba siendo admirado porque por algunos segundos la dejó hacer.

Pero muy pronto le recordó que también tenía una boca al escucharle decir con una voz que demostraba diversión:

-¿ya quieres dejar de babear para seguir en lo que estábamos?

Bulma tuvo que reír.

¡Bastardo vanidoso!

Estaba bien, ella también quería seguir "en lo que estaban", además sabía que no era la única que había estado admirando al ser que tenía enfrente, la cara de deseo de Vegeta se lo gritaba y hacía que se sintiera orgullosa de haber domado en cierta forma a la bestia que tenia frente a ella.

Él de nuevo se dedicó a explorarla, esta vez tocando delicadamente sus senos sobre su casi inexistente bata y empezando a desatar el lazo que los mantenía apenas cubiertos por esta.

Pronto Bulma sintió donde una ligera brisa acariciaba su tórax al quedar descubierta y vio donde Vegeta sonreía admirando sus pezones excitados.

Se dio cuenta que él empezaba a acercar su boca a ellos para saborearlos y ella sintió que el placer la embargaba ante la expectativa de lo que le esperaba.

Cerro sus ojos para sentir plenamente las caricias prometidas en silencio cuando una voz amada rompió abruptamente el encanto:

-¡MAMA, MAMA, MAMITAAA!!!.

Bulma se apartó de un brinco de Vegeta, dejando a este con la boca y los brazos abiertos y se cerró rápidamente su bata para asomarse sobre el sillón y ver al otro lado de este a su hijo de dos años que la miraba con grandes lagrimones corriendo por su carita y que levantaba sus brazitos pidiendo ser alzado por ella.

-OH, Trunksi, mi amor.¿te despertaste y te asustaste al no verte en el cuarto con mamá?, pero bebé, ya te expliqué que eres un niño grande y tienes que dormir en tu propio cuarto. ¿cómo hiciste para bajarte de la cuna?, estoy segura que subí las barandas.

Aquí el padre de la criatura dio su opinión del asunto;

-yo te dije que esa cama con barrotes de madera no era impedimento para un sayayin.

-Bueno¿y de qué se supone que haga la cama, de kriptonita?

-¿ de qué?

Bulma tan solo suspiró y levantandose dió la vuelta para levantar a su hijo, decidiendo llevarlo de nuevo a su cama para ponerlo a dormir otra vez, y dado que no sabía cuanto tardaría en eso se despidió de su sesión de sexo nocturna hasta nuevo aviso.

Tenía que decirle a su pareja que deberían aprender a gastar menos tiempo en preparación y hacerlo rapidito o no volverían a hacerlo del todo mientras su hijo estuviera pequeño.

Dirigió una mirada a Vegeta que estaba completamente de espaldas a ella y que notaba había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho y respiraba sonoramente, posiblemente tratando de calmarse al darse cuenta que evidentemente esa noche no iba a recibir "nada".

Era más que seguro que Vegeta estaría demasiado malhumorado como para entender que ella se iba igual de frustrada que él, así que decidió mejor ni decirle nada de momento y sintiéndose muy insatisfecha subió las gradas que llevaban al segundo piso llevando a su hijo que suspiraba en sus brazos lo que de alguna manera la consolaba un poco.

Cuando se alejaba oyó donde el televisor se encendía de nuevo.

-

Resultado:

Vegeta:1

Bulma:1

-

Ganador indiscutible; Trunks.

-

--

* * *

-- 

**Espero se hayan dado cuenta que la historia todavía no está terminada, así que no se preocupen, todavía queda un poco más de tortura para Bulma.**

**Y conste que a mí ella me caé bien.**

**Muchas gracias a Apolonia86, Ghia-Hikari, jaz021, dayanarod, svabutterfly, himeko hoshi, shadir, caroone y lu.**

**Sus comentarios son la gasolina que hace que me mueva y me den ganas de escribir más.**

**Me alegra muchísimo que estén disfrutando de esta historia y espero que este capítulo les gusté también.**

**Y a los que no me han escrito comentarios animense a hacerlo, estoy segura que todos tienen una opinión y me encantaría conocerla, pero si es mala sean amables al escribirla, que bien que mal escribir una historia exige esfuerzo.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**- **

* * *


	5. Epílogo

* * *

**Por última vez en esta historia reconozco que ninguno de los personajes con los que me divierto al poner en situaciones increíbles los inventé yo, el que merece el crédito por ello es Akira Toriyama.**

**Domo arigato, Toriyama san. **  


* * *

**- **

**Luego dicen que ver televisión no deja nada bueno**

-

- 

**Epílogo**

-

- 

Bulma subía las gradas que llevaban al segundo piso y a los dormitorios tanto de ella y Vegeta como el de Trunks sintiéndose algo abatida.

Inicialmente había creído que esa sería por fín su noche de pasión luego de algún tiempo de vacas flaca debido al sinfín de situaciones de las que ella no tenía la culpa.

Y no es que se quejara de que su bebé la amara y necesitara de ella, de hecho eso la hacía sentirse de alguna manera orgullosa, pero ella además de madre era una mujer con necesidades.

De momento muchas necesidades.

Muchas, muchas necesidades.

Además conocía a su amado tormento y seguramente después de haberlo buscado para dejarlo por el niño se sentiría burlado y trataría de desquitarse de alguna manera con ella por eso.

Maldito sayayín rencoroso.

¡Como si fuera un pecado ser una buena madre!

¡Qué pretendía!.

¿Que dejara al bebé llorando en la cámara de gravedad, que era posiblemente el único lugar en la propiedad capaz de contenerlo, mientras ellos terminaban de hacer lo suyo?

Mejor eso no lo decía ni en broma, con la forma de pensar de Vegeta era capaz que le tomaba la palabra.

Con esos tristes pensamientos , más otros en que se desquitaba lentamente de un sayayín llegó a la habitación de su hijo, con este en brazos, para encontrarse con una cuna con los barrotes de la baranda medio arrancados formando peligrosas estacas.

Bulma suspiró mientras hablaba con su hijito;

- Trunksi¿qué voy a hacer contigo?. Bueno, tendremos que hacerle caso a tu padre y dejarte durmiendo sin las barandas porque podría ser peligroso que te sacaras un ojo con esas estacas.

Ella se preguntaba si tan solo la puerta les daría suficiente tiempo como para ponerse en una posición decorosa en caso de que a su hijo se le ocurriera entrar en la otra habitación de repente mientras ella y Vegeta "compartían" un momento juntos.

Trunks parecía querer negociar el seguir durmiendo con ellos en la misma habitación, y poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito le dijo a su madre con su voz de bebé;

-No, aquí no, cama mamá. ¿ Sí mamita? Trunksi bueno, Trunksi ama muucho a mamita.

¡Vaya!, su hijo estaba sacando la artillería pesada.

Bulma sabía que si cedía esta vez más adelante le costaría mucho más sacarlo de su habitación, así que no cedió y abrazándolo un poquito, mientras se autoreprochaba pues sabía a quíen había salido tan manipulador, dándole una lección de la máxima maestra en esa área le dijo;

- Y mamita ama muucho a Trunksi, pero lo siento Trunks, ya dije que no, pero me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas, así que debes ser un buen niño y no levantarte más. Acuérdate que el cuarto de mamá y papá esta a la par y si necesitas algo estaremos ahí no más. Además ya le dije a papá que eras un niño grande muy valiente y que estabas durmiendo aquí y él estaba muy orgulloso.

Esa era una mentira horrenda, pero Bulma estaba realmente cansada y frustrada y necesitaba que el niño ya empezara a dormir en su propia habitación, y como sabía que Trunks deseaba agradar a Vegeta estaba segura que eso tendría peso en que aceptara dormir solo.

Bueno, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Perdón Trunks, cuando seas grande y tengas tus propios hijos y tu propia pareja y tengas un déficit en tu vida sexual me entenderás.

Efectivamente eso era lo que su hijo necesitaba para aceptar su oferta y permitió que lo acostara en su cama, ya no cuna, y aferrando su manita a la suya suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras ella con la otra mano acariciaba su cabecita hasta que lo sintió dormir.

Para cuando ella se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado mientras su bebé se dormía había transcurrido por lo menos una hora, se levantó silenciosamente y caminado de puntillas se retiró de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y cuando se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su propia habitación pegó un brinco cuando escucho a su media naranja, que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados recostado a la pared decirle;

- ¡Así que papá está muy orgulloso!. ¿No te da vergüenza mentirle así a una criatura inocente?. Lo único bueno es que te irás al infierno por mentirosa y yo tendré a alguien conocido allí con quien conversar.

- Si, claro. ¡Como si fueras tan buen conversador!. Mejor me voy haciendo amiga de 18.

-¡Ah, si!. ¿La tostadora que ganó el concurso de oratoria?

-¡Que chistosito!. Bueno, pero hablemos en otro lugar porque si no Trunks se va a despertar y me va a tocar decir otra mentira y dado que estás tan preocupado por la salvación de mi alma mejor evitamos más pecados.

Vegeta sonrió de la manera en que solo él podía hacerlo y atrapándola contra la pared le susurró;

-Si prometes no gritar para no despertar a Trunks puedo equilibrar la balanza cometiendo otros pecados diferentes. La nueva programación que me dejaste tenía canales nuevos muy interesantes y vi cosas que no sabía hacían los humanos. ¿No quieres revisarme la materia nueva para saber si la aprendí bien?

¡Sí, hurra!

- A pesar que es tarde y estoy cansada puedo sacrificarme para compensarte por haberte dejado tan súbitamente por dormir a **tu** hijo.

-Bueno, si estás tan cansada no quiero que te sacrifiques, lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión.

-NO TE ATREVAS, ( en eso recordó a su bebé) no te atrevas...

Y nuevamente, se encontró entre los brazos de Vegeta que la llevó hacia su habitación en un suspiro para demostrarle que lo imposible se podía lograr y que su menú de posiciones aún podía aumentar.

De esa manera entre gemidos Bulma continuó lo que quedaba de la madrugada sintiéndose sumamente agradecida con las maravillas de la tecnología moderna, pero a la mañana siguiente cuando Vegeta se marchó a entrenar, ella buscó el control y de nuevo anuló la "nueva" programación.

Se daba cuenta que nunca la había necesitado realmente.

-

-fin.-

* * *

**Y ese es el final de esta pequeña historia, se que cada capítulo fue muy pequeño, pero como se daba todo en unas pocas horas la otra opción era hacer una historia de one shot y dudo mucho que se me hubiera ocurrido todo lo que le hice pasar a la pobre Bulma.**

** Le agradezco muchísimo a toda la gente que me puso un comentario y que creo se divirtieron leyendo esta locura que se me ocurrió, y en especial a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior, que tengo que decir me alegraron mucho porque jamás había recibido tantos reviews en un capítulo; Ashamed04, j4p4nis3, Sabrinadragonlady, Nadeshiko023, Lu, GhiaHikari, Shadir, metitus, DioXa, caroone, Dayanarod, Himeko.hoshi, jaz021.**

**¡Muchas gracias por hacer de esta experiencia tan grata para mí !**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

* * *


End file.
